fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Slade
"Belts aren't the heart of a division, the wrestlers who compose of it are the true heart."- ''Slade (Randal) Slade is a wrestling gimmick that is used by Randal Wilson, who is the second person to portray it, first being Lucas Wilson, his older brother. Slade is notorious for being inspired by Suicide but is shown to have elements of Rorscach and Batman as he is very serious, takes great passion in justice, and being very hard on the dishonorable wrestlers. 'Other Ring Names: *Strider *Jigsaw *Wendigo *Slade (Current) '''Background: Randal and Lucas were around 6 when they started watching wrestling. They watched mainly TNA and ECW, both admiring their hardcore wrestlers and matches. The two would join numerous backyard wrestling shows and underground wrestling clubs with Lucas beginning to use a Suicide-like gimmick where Slade was born, even making his own costume to resemble the actual wrestler as he admired his stunts and mysterious personality. 'Wrestling Career (Big League Wrestling):' Lucas began wrestling as Slade and would dominate the hardcore and X-Divison for two full years while Randal watched his older brother in admiration. Slade would go on to defeat Android 17 to win the hardcore title. Lucas would celebrate with his victory and the next week he defeated Naruto to retain the title. The following week, Lucas would defeat Gaara of the Sand in a Street Fight to retain the title, Slade suffered some bad cuts and bruises but ultimately walked out a champion as the crowd cheered him. The week afterwards, Slade would defeat Shredder in a Barbed Wire Massacre match to once again retain, keeping his streak alive. This all came to an abrupt end however as Slade fought Viral for the title and Viral speared Lucas down. Lucas had a heart attack due to a heart condition and died in the hospital that night, leaving a distraught Randal to take up the mantal as Slade in his honor. Years later, Lucas showed up again, alive and well after he was resurrected by a currently unknown savior. Lucas now watches and mentors Randal personally while the older brother also builds robots in his spare time and work as a PCUW Supervisor. 'Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE):' Slade entered UWE after seeing its hardcore nature and came to admire it. He debuted in UWE, defeatng Ryu Hayabusa. Slade began a path of destruction, beating down anyone he came across in his path for the X-Treme title. Slade would defeate Ezio Auditore, the following week, and would eventually insert himself into the title picture after he defeated Jason Voorhess and Freddy Krueger in a handicap match. The masked man would face Frieza for the X-Treme title and Slade would come out on top, brutally ripping off the tyrant's tail post-match as the latter had insulted him and his wrestling abilities. Slade then defeated Corvo Attano the following week in a TLC match. Slade would make his first tile defense, defeating Reptile in a Barbed Wire Massacre match, ending with both bloodied and barely conscious. Later on, Slade engaged in a fierce feud with Michael Myers who was stalking him throughout the weeks for unknown reasons. Slade would lose to Kratos after Myers came out and distracted Slade. THe following week, Slade would gain payback by screwing Myers out of a match against Nightmare. This led to the two getting in fierce backstage brawls with some staff getting seriously injured in the process. A few weeks went by until, Slade challenged Michael to a Casket match. Myers accepted and the two would face off at Armageddon 2010 with Slade winning and throwing Myers into the casket. The masked maniac didn't stop there as he set the inside of the casket on fire while brutally bludgeoning Michael's face with a sledgehammer. The following week, Slade wrestled and defeated Hope the Hedgehog in a non-title match. Slade was about to beat Hope down with his sledgehammer after picking up the win but hesitated after seeing his girlfriend, Mina Mongoose, in the crowd watching, Slade would draw back and spare Hope from anymore punishment. Hope became curious about Slade's intentions and would continuously try to get him to open up but each time resulted in Slade walking away or ignoring him. Later on in his career, Slade faced Cell in a brutal feud, where Cell made things personal by breaking into Slade's home and attempting to assault his mother. The masked man would then challenge Cell at Bad Blood 2010, defeating him, even as Perfect Cell. Slade would put Cell down for good by collapsing the entire ring on top of him, ending Cell's career. Soon afterwards, Batman took Slade in as his heir and trained him in all his skills. Soon enough Slade became Batman's successor, defeating him in a title match for the X-Treme title. Batman than wrestler Slade in a rematch where if Batman lost he'd have to retire. Slade won the match and Batman soon retired but said that he would've retired even if he defeated Slade. After several months of defending the title and defeating the likes of Corvo, Ezio, and Kratos, Slade would then battle Sonic the Hedgehog in one of UWE's most brutal matches to date. Sonic finally defeated Slade, taking the X-Treme title but suffered a fractured elbow, broken arm, and horrible lacerations from the vigilante. After his X-Treme title reign ended, Slade moved on to the High-Flying title picture. Slade would defeat Ezio to gain the title. Slade would reign for seven months, defeating Chuck Greene, Spider Man, and Noob Saibot as prime examples to keep the title. Slade however, lost the title to Hope the Hedgehog and the two shook hands afterwards. Slade would continue to wrestle numerous matches until he was given a shot at the Omega title if he won a battle royale. Slade made it to the final two but was elimnated by Roadkill , who was unmasked to be revealed as Charlie Araya. The next week, Slade would be put in the Deadly Games tournament, facing Majin Buu in the first round in a Ladders Match for the High-Flying title but failed to capture it. Slade would then go into a hiatus for a while before retuning at Barely Legal, acting as special enforcer for Nick Terakidan's match against Slender Man for the Galaxy TItle. 'Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling (PCUW):' Slade debuted in PCUW at the Awards show in a losing effort to Don Hector. At Independence Day, Slade would assist Eric Peterson by screwing his rival Jason Krueger out of his TV title match against Jonny 2x4. Slade's next match would be against Carter Sullivan after Jesse Alvarez was knocked unconscious by unknown assailants. Slade would lose to Sullivan via Jason distracting him for revenge. The masked vigilanted wouldn't let this go so easily as he called Krueger out on Open Fight Night and defeated Jason very quickly, possibly ending their long-time rivalry. The next week, the general manager of PCUW, Zack Watkins, announced the Fate or Fortune tournament at Summerfest and Slade would be going against Kevin and Jake Kimble, the winner of each match in the tournament would win a briefcase. Four briefcases would contain either a World Title shot, Secondary title shot (TV or Intercontinental), Tertiary title shot (Hardcore or X-Division), or a Tag-Title shot that could be cashed in at any time. However, the last briefcase contains Fate, a slip that doesn't allow the winner to compete for the PCUW World Title for a whole year. Slade was also a candidate on a poll for Edd's Summerfest opponent for the X-Division title along with the Gourd, Captain Melonhead, Alex Starr, and Johnny Smith. So far, Slade and Melonhead are the only two with votes but Melonhead is in the lead with 9 votes while Slade only has 4. Recently, a war has erupted between PCUW and TCW, Slade, Aries, Ed, Jonny, and Colt invaded the company, successfully winning the war's opening battle and the five were escorted out by the police and bailed out of jail by Zack before they were put in the cells. At Summerfest, Slade prevailed against Jake and Kevin and won the tertiary case for a chance at the X-Division or Hardcore title but later on in the same night, the briefcase was stolen by a currently unidentified kid who assaulted Edd earlier on in the show. 'Personality:' Lucas as Slade was originally a quiet peacekeeper who protected those around him. After his supposed death however, Randal totally changed the gimmick into a dark, monstrous entity who would destroy anyone in his way to become the top dog in the hardcore division. However, Randal has recently had a change of heart after becoming friends with Hope the Hedgehog. Hope would help Randal open up as he did see him as a good person underneath the hard exterior. This still doesn't change that Slade is still very cold towards criminals and does always aims to seek justice, even in the face of death. Once, having Derrick brought into the world, Randal vowed to make Derrick's life better than the one he endured and let his brother live a normal life if he chooses when the time comes. He is shown to be compassionate and helpful at times as he comforts Jenny Wakeman on her loss of the CCW Women's Tag-Team Belts and the death of her boyfriend, Jack, at the hands of Durge who was hired by the Powerpuff Girls. Slade aspired her to regain her confidence and continue the fight for the belts. Randal is shown to have a large soft spot for his baby brother Derrick. He is shown to love Derrick very much and wants to do anything to make sure he lives a better life than he did himself. Despite his age, Randal acts older and more mature than most teenagers would and is one of the few teenagers to be signed into UWE under-aged. Despite these, Randal as Slade is shown to be a person who will say whatever he wants, do whatever he wants, whenever he wants to. An example would be when Sailor Moon brutally tears apart the WWE: Animated Women's Championship belt, many wrestlers including usual Ice Queen, Asui Hikaru began to show some tears and extreme distraught over it where Slade on the other hand didn't even flinch, showing he can be very callous and cold at times but he does it because he feels a belt doesn't make a division and that the wrestlers are the reason the division is memorable but he can see their reasons for being distraught over the belt. This proves that Slade can be even more cold than Asui herself. 'Friends/Family:' *'Family: '''Lucas Wilson (older brother), Derrick Wilson (younger brother), Richard Wilson (father), Susan Wilson (mother) *'Friends/Allies: Hope the Hedgehog (Best friend), Asui Hikaru, David Williams, Spin the Hedgehog, Jesse Alvarez, Jenny Wakeman, RC Bane, Kara, Takeda, Nick Terakidan, Hernan Ortiz, Scorpion, Wolverine, Batman (Mentor), Eyeless Jack, Jeff the Killer, Sackboy, X-Men, and Sarah Watkins (small crush). *'Acquaintances: '''Jason Krueger *'Enemies: 'Radec, Malevolence, Roadkill, Wolf Lancaster, Asheel Din, Slender Man, Damaged Rejects, Destiny Empire, PPGs, and Anarchy Reigns 'Relationships: Lucas Wilson- 'Randal looks up to Lucas like any other little brother would look up to their older sibling, though sometimes Randal is shown to act more mature than his brother as he has to calm down the problems he causes and constantly has to deal with Lucas being a bit juvenile at times. Randal cares about Lucas immensely and his supposed demise is one of the prime reasons he took up the Slade persona to begin with and was joyed to hear his brother survived his heart attack. '''Derrick Wilson- '''Randal loves his little brother with all his heart and seeks to be a good older sibling and set good examples for him, hoping to give Derrick a better childhood than the one he endured. '''Richard Wilson: '''Randal and Richard rarely see each other since his father is constantly working as a police officer. The few times they do interact however, they share a healthy father-son relationship. '''Susan Wilson- '''Like his father, Susan wasn't home too much since she worked as a therapist until Derrick's birth, giving her some time off to take care of him. Susan and Randal share a close mother-son relationship with Susan being a bit concerned for her son's safety almost all the time due to his job as a wrestler but has learned to cope with it after some time. '''Hope the Hedgehog- '''Looking at them at first, Hope and Randal appear to be polar opposites in terms of personality. Randal's usually serious, cold, and somewhat shown to be callous at times while Hope is more compassionate and laidback. but they surprisingly share a very close brotherly relationship, the two first seeing each other as acquaintances but over time, the two created a strong bond for each other. At first Hope and Slade acted like equal brothers in a way, then after some time Slade seemed to be a little brother as he was in dire times with psychological issues and then slowly it appeared that Randal is slowly becoming the older brother figure, trying to remain mature, opposed to Hope's more degenerate-like attitude. 'Themes: *"Coming Alive" by Dale Oliver (1st PCUW Theme) *"Whatever" by Our Lady Peace (Current UWE Theme) *Manik's TNA Theme (Current PCUW Theme) *"Save Me" by Burn Halo (1st UWE Theme) 'Trivia:' *Due to Slade and Hope being very close friends, there has been a lot of yaoi fanfics and drawings of them which greatly annoys them to no end. Category:Wrestling Original Characters Category:Original Characters